


Shane X Nonbinary Farmer Drabble Collection

by farmerboi (Konadioda)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, One Shot Collection, Romance, non binary characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konadioda/pseuds/farmerboi
Summary: Right what it says on the tin. A drabble collection mostly requests.originally posted at writenstudy (please send requests!)
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Shane X Nonbinary Farmer Drabble Collection

“What are you looking at?” 

Shane was annoyed by the look on Ki’s face. This was before they had started dating but they were starting to become friends at this point. while Ki had calmed down with their advances. However, while they were not being as obvious with their flirting, every now and then, Shane would catch a look in Ki’s eyes. 

Those blue eyes that sparked mischief and joy. They were in the saloon together and Ki was distracting Shane from drinking any more. However, it only translated into annoyance as Ki was sitting across from him and just looking at him with that mischievous look.

“What?” Ki grinned, tilting their head to pretend innocence, “Nothing. I am just looking at you,”

“…” Shane looked down at his drink. It was so confusing why Ki would outright flirt with him. He wasn’t anything special or interesting. He considered himself to be quite average actually. He didn’t understand why anyone would go out of their way to look at him like that, “Stop looking at me,”

“Why…?” Ki sat back a little bit, “I noticed you look at me sometimes. Why can’t I look at you like that?”

“…What?” That was rather…forward. Shane was taken aback a little bit. The reason Ki decided to say that was due to the fact that Shane was about to take a drink and Ki was trying to distract him. However, the forwardness came from some truth. Sometimes Shane did look in a way that Ki would describe as being a little bit more…than friends.

It interested Ki because Ki was indeed interested in Shane in a way that was more than friends.

“You sometimes look at me like that. I wondered if it was because you thought I was cute or not?” Here it goes, right into the jugular.

Shane could have choked on his drink if he took a sip. Instead, Shane pushed his drink away, “Shut up. You don’t need to say it like that!”

“Why? I’m just being honest,” The look on Shane’s face was priceless and it was so worth it because Shane wasn’t drinking. Shane was focused on Ki and that made him so happy to be able to distract Shane.

“I don’t think you are cute. You are really annoying actually,” 

Shane was being really cute. It was easy to tell that Shane was flustered. Ki leaned forward arms crossed on the table and then their head resting in their arms, looking up at Shane with those mischievous eyes. Shane looked to the side and then to the other side before sighing.

“Fine,” Shane was mumbling, “...You are cute,” 

Ki’s head went up, “...What did you say? I didn’t he-”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re cute. Just stop smiling at me like that.” Shane interrupted Ki who couldn’t stop smiling, even if Shane told them to stop. They...didn’t actually expect Shane to agree. 

Grinning, grabbing their own sparkling water before speaking again, “Don’t worry Shane, I’m only joking with you,” That was until they winked and took a sip, “But I’m glad you think so~”


End file.
